Artemis Fowl and the Crystal of Fire
by Linwe Ringeril
Summary: Aretmis regains his memory two years after LEP wipes it, and he meets up with Mulch Diggums to begina robbing operation. What he doesn't know is that if he proceeds, he could put the whole world in danger of destruction. He also meeets a new friend.new ch
1. Artemis Returns

**Artemis Fowl and the Crystal of Fire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or the characters, but I do own the story. So deal with it. Live long and perspire. -Linwe**

One cold day in January, fifteen-year-old Artemis Fowl was at boarding school on his computer. It had been two years since the Fairy organization, LEP, had erased his memories. Although they had erased the memories, Artemis had discovered Foley's contact lenses in his and Juliet's eyes and immediately suspected conspiracy. He'd found out that fairies existed again, due to Mulch Diggums showing up at his house one day with the medallion Artemis had given him before his memories had been wiped. After seeing the medallion and Mulch again, Artemis's memories had been triggered and he retained all knowledge of his encounter with Fairies such as Holly Short and Commander Julius Root.

He was now devising a plan to break into a subterranean fairy bank with Mulch Diggums. What he didn't know was that this was no ordinary fairy bank. This bank held the magical Crystal of Fire. The crystal of Fire was an ancient magical fairy crystal that was under LEP supervision at all times. Why? Because it possessed enough magical mojo to turn the whole planet's surface into a burnt wasteland, if desired. The goblins were constantly trying to get their hands on it, and some fiendish dwarves had their eyes on it too. Dwarves not to wipe out earth, but to sell it to the highest paying goblin who would then wipe out the Mud Men and their Earth.

Artemis scanned the schematic he'd been looking at of the bank. He'd found a secure route in the back that led right to all the extremely rich vaults. He sat for some time picturing how Mulch could chew through the wall and get them in. They truly were an unstoppable duo. They'd already robbed numerous Human banks and museums and things, splitting the plunder. Artemis now took the family fortune into his own hands because his father was all about nobility and honor now. He'd increased it by several million already and he wasn't stopping there.

Artemis heard three knocks on his floor. Mulch had arrived. Artemis hit the "print" button on his computer and ran over to his bed. He placed his hand under it and pulled away a sliding trap door. Mulch emerged from under his bed and brushed himself off.

"Hello, Artemis. Long time no see."

"The same to you, Mr. Diggums." He said shaking the dwarf's hand. "I expect you're ready for a hard one this time?"

"Nothing too hard for these teeth, Mr. Fowl."

"I mean mission wise, Mulch."

"Oh, wait. Before we go on there's someone I want you to meet."

"You brought someone? Mulch, this is top secret business we're conducting! If we're discovered, the authorities, man and fairy, will be all over us. We really don't want to get mixed up with LEPrecon again, do we?"

"There's no need to worry, Artemis. Our secret's safe with her."

"Her?" asked Artemis, dumbfounded.

At that moment, Artemis's window opened by itself and then shut itself again. A person about as tall as Artemis with a helmet over their face appeared out of thin air in front of his window.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked.

"This, my friend, is Ana O'Claire. She's an ex-LEP officer that I met in Romania, who has helped me in my line of work more times than I can count."

"Ex-LEP?" Artemis raised a thoughtful eyebrow.

"That's right. And better than Foley when it comes to technology. Although, LEP didn't seem to realize that." She said. She had long, auburn hair tied into a loose ponytail, piercing blue/green eyes, and pale skin like Artemis's. "Mulch here requested I come with you two from now on to help with these 'top secret expeditions' you're conducting."

Artemis snatched the printed schematic from his printer. "Alright, then, let's proceed." He quickly tacked the schematic up on the wall. "This is the International Subterranean Fairy Bank." He said pointing to the title of the schematic. "We will enter on the south side of the building. There are no ways to enter through that way, so theoretically, there will be no guards. Unless of course, they are extremely paranoid, which in that case, we'll need to sneak past them somehow.

"I've got that covered." Interrupted Ana, pulling out three LEPrecon state-of-the-art-shielding devices. "I took these from LEP last time I was there. Plus, if the guards somehow disrupt the shielding mechanism and we're visible, I still have my LEP badge to get security clearance."

"But don't they take your badge when you're kicked out of LEP?" Artemis questioned.

"Let's just say, they never got the chance."

"Excuse me?" Artemis was puzzled.

"Artemis, we'll explain later." Mulch said. "So where do I have to chew through? And what will I be digesting? And better yet, which vaults will we be plundering this time?"

For the next hour, Artemis, Mulch, and Ana went over a detailed plan of how they could get in without being detected, get whatever they wanted and get back out again. Each of their plans had a backup, just in case, and every backup had a backup. They weren't taking any chances. Yet they still did not know about what danger they were putting themselves, and the rest of the world in. One breach in the wall of the bank and Goblins would be swarming within minutes. They were about to make a terrible mistake.


	2. Dr Marshall

**Disclaimer: even though this is a whole different chapter, I still don't own Artemis Fowl, or the characters with the exception of Ana O'Claire and someone else you're about to meet. Live long and prosper -Linwe**

Dr. Jonnas Marshall paced his study impatiently. All his plans to breach the wall of the I.S.F.B. had failed. The Fairy bank had an unimaginable amount of guards patrolling the grounds. He couldn't think of another way to get in, it was just impossible! He was the brain of all the plans, too, so he had no help. You shouldn't expect any help, either, if you're leading a band of particularly fiendish goblins. That's what he was, a hopeless Mud Man leading a bunch of stupid, hostile goblins who was bent on destroying the earth.

The world had never been good to Dr. Marshall. From being fired from over 100 McDonalds jobs, to freak crocodile incidents, to girlfriends breaking up with him, even to maniacal hamsters chewing up his term papers… no, the world was not good to Jonnas Marshall. This is why he wanted revenge. He had found out about the Crystal of Fire approximately five years earlier, and since then he had acquired followers who were goblins, because are easily corrupted and fooled. He had come this far, and wasn't about to be stopped by the security system of the International Subterranean Fairy Bank.

For the past 6 weeks, he'd had goblins monitoring all forms of communication, both human and fairy, in case the LEP were on to him. He'd stolen a prototype from Foley without Foley's knowledge, and reproduced it for his use.

He stopped pacing the study because of the sound of hurried feet.

"Dr. Marshall! Dr. Marshall!" yelled a goblin, bursting into his study holding a pair of headphones. "You have to listen to this! It's Artemis Fowl! The famous Artemis Fowl!"

"Fowl, eh? He's not that famous, only in the LEP. Just give it to me! Wait is this a telephone call?"

"Yessir."

"I thought _the_ Artemis Fowl would be smart enough to encrypt a call. Whatever." Dr. Marshall put on the headphones and this is what he heard.

"Artemis," said a voice, "I have some bad news."

"What's the matter, Mulch?" said a young sounding voice.

"The I.S.F.B. is more securely guarded then we ever imagined!"

"Even on the south rim of the building?"

"Unfortunately."

"Are you sure, Mulch?"

"Take a look at the web cam Ana O'Claire set up, for yourself."

"Fine." In the background, clicking and typing could be heard. "Mulch…"

"What?"

"Is-thay, ine-lay, is ot-nay ecure-say."

Click

"Have we lost them?" Dr. Marshall asked, impatiently.

"Affirmative. Fowl detected us."

"This is quite interesting."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, just go back to whatever you were doing."

"But I helped you---"

"I'll… give you a raise, now please leave."

"Yes sir." Said the goblin while leaving.

Dr. Marshall stood, thinking, for a moment or two, and then snapped into action. He picked up his phone.

"Get me my mole in the LEP." He commanded to a goblin.

"Yes, Doctor." It rang twice.

"This is Monroe speaking."

"Monroe, it's Marshall, what's your status?"

"They don't suspect a thing, Doc."

"Good. I have a job for you. Today I intercepted a call from Mulch Diggums to Artemis Fowl."

"What?!" said Monroe, surprise in his voice. "The LEP wiped Fowl's memory two years ago, and we thought Mulch had kept his nose clean after he was miraculously released--"

"I know, you told me. Fowl caused a lot of strife in the LEP didn't he?"

"Yeah. They say he's some kind of genius." Monroe said.

"Well it seems he and Mulch have teamed up, and are planning to break into I.S.F.B."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it could help us with our mission."

"How, doctor?"

"Fowl, the genius, will probably come up with some plan we could never think of to breach the wall. Once he does that, we could use his opening to get ourselves in."

"We'd have to be watching the bank at all times---"

"Already on it. Do you think it would work? Do the LEP suspect Fowl at all?"

"No. as far as they know, Fowl has no memory of The People."

" Good, good. Oh, there's something else. Monroe, do you know of someone named Ana O'Claire?"

Silence

"Monroe? I asked you if that name rang any kind of bell for you?"

"Yes."

"You do? It seems she's one of Fowl's accomplices."

"She is?"

"Yes, do you know anything about her?"

"Oh yeah."

"Care to elaborate?"

"She's an LEP legend. I can't believe she's still alive."

"What do you mean?"

"The first year I came to LEP to spy on them, everyone was talking about Ana, a Fairy who supposedly faked her own death to get out of LEP."

"Why didn't she just quit?"

"She couldn't. Or so I've heard."

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Something about her being so useful that if she were to quit, and the enemy getting their hands on her--"

"What enemy?"

"Anyone. Goblins, Mud Men, You…"

"They knew of me?"

"Yes, you're the only Mud Man to know of The People… except Fowl now… but they never considered you much of a threat. No offense."

"Whatever, just get on with it. Why did she fake her own death?" Marshall said, annoyed.

"She was supposedly as smart as Foley, if not smarter, but they treated her like a tool, rather than a respectable officer and I guess she was fed up. Foley gets fed up sometimes, but he loves his job, she didn't. She wanted to be a field agent, not someone who stayed at the base all the time. I can't blame her."

"How'd she fake her death?"

"I don't know all the details, but she stowed away on a field mission one day a couple years ago, and some officers said they saw her energy weapon malfunction and kill her. When they went to alert their commanding officers and then came back, she was gone. Some officer say they saw her flying away with all her equipment."

"And… she went to the surface?"

"Well, yes she did, but _how_ she did is still a mystery to us here at LEP."

"Most interesting, Monroe. You will be compensated for your knowledge and time."

"Happy to be of service, sir. Bye." Marshall hung up the phone on the receiver.

"Well this could change my plans a bit." He said evilly with a maniacal laugh added at the end. "I'll use Artemis Fowl, and maybe this brilliant Ana O'Claire… I will succeed!"


	3. Ana's invention

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Artemis Fowl or the characters, except Ana and Dr. Marshall, but I do own the story. -Linwe**

Artemis Fowl paced his dormitory, contemplating. He'd recently gotten a call from Mulch with not-so-promising news about the I.S.F.B's tight security. He couldn't seem to figure out why there was so much security, he thought it was just a large fairy bank with lots of money. Nothing that special, there weren't many banks underground, so they were all very large. He'd studied its background: when it was built, why it was built, and if it contained anything extremely valuable… nothing. He suddenly heard three knocks on his floorboards. To his great surprise, Ana emerged from under his bed.

"Hello."

"Uh… hello. Why are you here and not Mulch?"

"He's a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"Are the authorities after him?" Artemis asked anxiously.

"No. But remember your call that was being monitored?"

"Yes. Oh! I had almost forgotten. Has he found the source?"

"Not yet, but he thinks he's on to something." She replied.

"Why can't I try to track it?" Artemis asked. "I'm sure I could find something."

"We told you, Mud Boy, the LEP are probably constantly monitoring you. Just in case. Believe me, I know their usual ways." She paused a moment. "Plus, if you were to attempt to hack into something unusual, you would be detected by your campus authorities. I found out that they monitor all computers on campus."

"Then we are at a disadvantage, my friend. How do we know it wasn't the LEP?"

"I saw the encryption pattern, it wasn't Foley's."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"So why exactly are you here, again? Did Mulch tell you to come?"

"No. I don't take orders from Mulch; we're all working together, Artemis. I'm here because a while ago I invented something that could help this operation." Ana pulled out a rolled up blueprint from her bag. She was dressed in human clothes, jeans and a black hoodie. She looked surprisingly like a short human teenager except for her pointy ears.

"This looks like a… teleporting device of some sort… I don't even fully understand…." Artemis was fascinated. Someone had finally stumped the great Artemis Fowl. He never could've thought of this. The design was so complex, he would've thought it impossible for any human to imagine it… but then Ana was no human.

"This, Mr. Fowl, was how I planted our web cam at the I.S.F.B, and how I got to the surface without the LEP on my back." Artemis gave her a curious glance, because he didn't know exactly what she meant. He wondered if she had escaped the LEP, not quit. But, he figured that could wait until later. "So, what do you think of it?"

"The design is ingenious… this could confuse Foley!" he paused. "Do you mean to tell me, Ms. O'Claire, that you teleported through the earth's mantle with this device…twice?" She nodded. "How were you unscathed after your molecules passing through the mantle?"

"It's all part of the design, Artemis. Take a minute or two to look over it." And he did. He sat there for approximately 3 minutes and 30 seconds, eyes completely glued to the blueprint until he finally raised his head. He looked over at Ana who was sitting on his bed.

"Where is it?"

"Well… see, that's the problem. It was destroyed after I used it for the second time--"

"And you want me to help you reconstruct it?"

"Yes. Will you?"

"Of course, Ms. O'Claire, this is crucial to the success of our mission. If we use this, we won't need to bother with the shoots."

"Exactly."

"These materials won't be cheap, though." Artemis said, studying the paper."

"I know. I'll call Mulch."

Five minutes later Ana was still on the bed with the phone and Artemis was monitoring the call to make sure it was secure, while he was scanning the blueprint into his computer. He absently noticed a small insect on the floor, and Ana's shoe crush it. He heard a curious crunching noise, but shook his head and though nothing of it while watching the call on the screen.

"Hello?" Mulch answered.

"Mulch, it's Ana, I've got to make this quick because our call could be tapped into at any moment."

"Understood."

"Any progress?" she asked.

"No, unfortunately, but I'll find out who was monitoring you, never fear." He said in a mock hero voice.

"Thanks, Mulch," she said sarcastically. "Ok, so here's the deal, we need these materials…"

She slowly went down the list of things needed to construct her device while Mulch wrote them down. All the while, she noticed Artemis watching her intently, as if studying her like a mystery that needed solving. When she finished telling Mulch the materials, he hung up the phone.

"That was a clean line, right?"

"Yes, I would've detected any tampering." He looked around awkwardly. "So, what do you propose we do now, Ms. O'Claire?" he asked.

"We wait, Mr. Fowl."

"How long do you think it will take for him to acquire the materials?"

"As long as it takes."

"How long do you estimate that to be?"

"Like I said, as long as it takes, I don't know how long it will take Mulch to acquire those things." She said.

"Do we have any materials that we could use to get started?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, but I may need your help transporting them."

"Alright, let's get started."


End file.
